Along with the recent size reduction of semiconductor devices, the functions imparted to mobile terminal devices are growing in number and performance. For example, there is used a cellular phone having a camera function, a word processor function, a recording function, a music playback function, a TV reception function, and the like (see patent literature 1). Also it is used a cellular phone having plural kinds of network connection functions corresponding to plural kinds networks. As the variety of functions increases, changes in the functions or setting changes in the network connection functions frequently occur depending on the use situation or use place (see patent literatures 2, 3, 4, and 5).
The function change or setting change is generally done by the user by determining the use situation. There also exists a technique of automatically loading stored setting information based on position information obtained from the GPS (Global Positioning System) and setting it in the cellular phone.